Flipswitch
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: "Do... do you wanna run away from me right now?" Amy asked inquisitively. "Run? Why would anyone ever want to run away from you?" He replied calmly. When Amy stumbles upon a personality switcher, will the results really turn out the way she wants or is she more clueless in love than she thinks?


Hey guys, I hope you're all doing well. Well, this is it! The first installment of my three-year anniversary two-shot ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy it, honestly, I think I kinda trailed towards the end but hopefully it turned out okay.

I'd just like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my work and making me feel appreciated in this fandom. You guys are the reason I continue to write, so thank you all! I'd be nothing without you.

...xxx...

Flipswitch Part I

"Sorry Amy, he's not here." A young kitsune said as he wandered around his workshop, his blue eyes scanning the room carefully.

"How long do you think until he comes home?" Amy asked brushing her soft pink bangs out her face so she could get a good look at the clock mounted carelessly on the wall.

"I'm not sure; Sonic usually just comes and goes as he pleases. He could be anything from five minutes to five hours. Is it something important?" Tails questioned as he turned to face Amy.

"Important? We have a date and he was supposed to meet me here fifteen minutes ago." She explained her emerald eyes filled with doubt and a hint of disappointment.

"Well, it has only been fifteen minutes. You should probably give him a little while longer before giving up hope. We all know Sonic isn't very good with time." The kitsune replied supportively.

"You're right as always Tails... but I can't help feeling that-"

"I FOUND IT!" Tails shouted as he triumphantly held up a small screw and ran over to his desk.

"Tails?!"

"Oh...sorry Amy, carry on." Tails said sheepishly.

"Well, I just can't get over the idea that maybe this is a pity date. What if he just agreed because he felt sorry for me and not because he actually likes me?"

"I'm sure that's not true Amy. I know Sonic, and he would never do something like that. He'd let someone down gently, not give them false hope by stringing them along." The pink hedgehog pondered on Tails' words for a while, gazing aimlessly around the cluttered workshop. After a few moments had gone by the pink hedgehog replied.

"I guess you're right. Sonic is just too nice to do that, maybe he really does like me after all." She stated more cheerily. "Hey, since I'm here do you want some help tidying up a little. This place is really messy." Amy offered, suddenly feeling more uplifted than before.

"Uhm...actually, why not? That would be really helpful, thanks Amy."

The pink hedgehog merrily skipped over to the storage cabinets on one side of the room and skimmed over the labels before beginning to pick up the abandoned nuts and bolts strewn across the room.

She continued to pick up the pieces when a shelf in the corner of the workshop caught her eye. It was filled with small pocket sized inventions which she had never seen before. Amy walked up to it and scanned it carefully before picking up a laser gun looking contraption.

"Hey Tails, what's this thing?" Amy asked, picking up a weird gun like contraption. She turned it over in her hand to examine it and the shiny metal glinted in the light.

"H-h-hey, careful with that Amy." Tails stuttered, scrambling across the room and taking the device from her fingers. Amy stared wide-eyed as Tails checked the safety catch on the invention before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Is it something dangerous?"

"No, no... well maybe, but only in the wrong hands." He stated as he placed it neatly back on the shelf.

"If it's dangerous, maybe you should put it in a safe. What is it anyway?" She asked, as curiosity took a hold of her.

"I call it the 'Flipswitch'. It's a personality switcher; it transforms your personality into one that's completely opposite to your original one." Tails noticed the pink hedgehog's glazed look and continued. "For example, if you were a grouchy person who hated dogs, the device would effectively 'flip' your personality and you would become a happy person who loved dogs. Complete switch over." The young kitsune stated proudly.

"Oh, I get it. Wow, your inventions never cease to amaze me." Amy said cheerily.

"Thanks. You know, this one actually came about by accident. I was actually trying to invent a speed boost ray so it would be easier for us to keep up with the Blue Blur himself. I guess I mixed the wires up or something and it ended up being a personality switcher.

"How did you find out what it does? Did you try the ray on yourself, because I don't remember you being mean and well... stupid?" Amy asked, a confused look spreading across her face.

"No, I actually tried it out on Bocoe once. Watching Eggman trying to figure out what was wrong with him was pretty funny."Amy giggled as she pictured a bewildered Eggman screaming at the poor robot.

A couple of minutes past and Amy glanced at the clock once more. "Sonic's still not here..."

"I'm really sorry Amy. Maybe he just forgot?" Tails said comfortingly. The pink hedgehogs emerald eyes flashed across to the shelf before she spoke.

"Hey do you think-"

"No. I know what you're thinking Amy, and it's a no. We can't try it out on Sonic." Tails said firmly, hoping the pink hedgehog wouldn't push the idea further.

"What? I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say Eggman."

"I don't think that's a good idea. He's just too dangerous and clever; I don't even know how long it lasts or the side effects. Who knows what could happen to him if we blast him. A more evil Eggman is not a risk I'm prepared to take." Tails explained to the pink hedgehog. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I need to go make a couple of orders. You're welcome to stay if you'd like." Tails offered before he made his way back inside the house.

'_Well Amy, looks like you've been blown off... again.'_ The pink hedgehog thought as she breathed out a long sigh.

'_If only Sonic didn't have such a short attention span... at least then he'd actually care about seeing me... I guess I should just go. '_

"Tails, I'm gonna go. I'll see you soon, bye!" Amy shouted up the stairs before she turned to leave. She was about to leave from the workshop door when she suddenly remembered Tails invention.

'_The Flipswitch, of course! If I use that on Sonic he's sure to love me! He won't run away from me either. This is just too perfect... I'm sure Tail's won't miss it for one night, I'll bring it right back tomorrow. He can't blame me; he WAS the one who put the idea in my head after all...' _Amy convinced herself as she picked up the ray gun and set out to find her one true love, Sonic the Hedgehog.

...xxx...

'_This is just the perfect weather... soft breeze... birds chirping nature's tunes... no Eggman ... just me and-'_

A shrill voice filled Sonic's ears. "SONIC! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

'_Yikes, Amy does not sound happy. I wonder what- wait, what time is it?'_ A quick glance at his watch told the hedgehog that it was now six o'clock. _'I missed the date again!?' _Sonic thought incredulously. _'Aw man, I'd take a showdown with Eggman any day over facing Amy right now...I guess I better go before she gets mad for ignoring her after.' _The blue speedster jumped down from the branch he was residing on and turned in the direction of Amy's high-pitched voice.

"SONIC" Amy shouted angrily. The pink hedgehog scanned the area around her for a flash of blue. _'Come on Sonic, I know you're around here somewhere..!'_ She was about to shout for him once again when she felt a familiar breeze rush past her and fade away. She spun on her heels and glared at the blue hedgehog looking at her guiltily.

"Sonic..." Her anger melted as the blue hedgehog sent a lopsided grin in her direction before pouting apologetically.

"I'm really sorry I forgot about the date Ames. Could we reschedule?" Sonic asked hopefully as he scratched the back of his head nonchalantly.

"I knew it. Sonic, why can't you ever just _remember_?" Amy screamed, her anger returning and boiling over inside of her.

"Hey, calm down Ames. I just lost track of time." Sonic stated defensively, holding up his hands.

"I know you're just making excuses Sonic. You don't really like me, but that doesn't matter because I have something that will make you." Amy stated proudly.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked in puzzlement. Amy pulled out the Flipswitch ray from her bag and held it up towards the blue hero.

"W-what, Amy why are you-"A soft golden ray shot out of the device and covered the blue hedgehog in a shimmering hue. Amy watched in anticipation as the blue hedgehog looked around him, the shimmer dissipating around him. Disorientated and confused, Sonic fell to the ground.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked running over to him, leaving the ray on the ground behind her. The blue hedgehog looked at her in annoyance before speaking brashly.

"I feel a little dizzy. Do you mind?" He asked, holding his hand outstretched towards the pink hedgehog. "Thank you. It's the least you could do after all, considering I fell because of you." Sonic retorted.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." Amy apologised as she went back to retrieve the Flipswitch device and stashed it back into her bag. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?" She said hopefully.

"I'd rather you didn't." He replied rudely, but Amy brushed it off.

"Do... do you wanna run away from me right now?" Amy asked inquisitively.

"Run? Why would anyone ever want to _run_ away from you?" He replied calmly.

"Eeeek! I knew it would work!" Amy squealed, jumping up and down repeatedly in excitement.

"Hey do you mind, you're gonna burst my eardrums!" Sonic shouted angrily, glaring at the pink hedgehog. "Your little dance party interrupted me from finishing. I wouldn't run away from you because I wouldn't get away fast enough!"

Amy looked at Sonic in disbelief, unsure if she'd heard the hedgehog correctly. Surely, she must have misheard him? Sonic would never say something like that, right?

"Besides, running is too much effort. Now if you don't mind I'd like to leave, you are an incredibly annoying girl..." Sonic spat before turning to walk in the opposite direction.

"What? Hey, wait up..." Amy ran after the hedgehog and grabbed his arm to stop him. "That can't be true... the old Sonic thought I was annoying, you're not supposed to." Amy continued dejectedly.

"Well then, I guess the old Sonic and I have something in common." He stated bluntly, his green eyes showing no emotion towards the rose hedgehog.

"No, no no no. This isn't right. You're supposed to be swooning over me. You're supposed to be in love with me." Amy cried, her emerald eyes filling with tears.

"Get away from me you crazy girl. How did I ever put up with you?"Sonic asked rhetorically, wrenching his arm from her grasp. Amy watched in confusion and shock as he walked away without a second glance.

'_How could he say all that horrible stuff to me... the ray was supposed to fix our relationship, not make it a hundred times worse...'_ A warm tear broke free from her emerald eyes

"I don't understand..." She whispered as she watched Sonic disappear into the distance, her knees giving way beneath her. The pink hedgehog collapsed onto the cold ground in tears.

...xxx...

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Bu-_

"Hey Knuckles, what's up." Tails answered into his communicator as he wandered around his workshop.

"It's Eggman, he's storming Station Square. I need you to call the rest of the group and get here quickly! I'll keep him off until then." A soft click was heard and the communicator shut off.

'And here I was thinking he'd take the day off...' Tails thought as he punched in a couple of numbers into the communicator. A soft ringing echoed out for a few moments before the receiver picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sonic. It's Eggman, he's attacking Station Square." Tails said hurriedly, as he began to get the X Tornado ready for flight.

"So? Call me when something interesting happens..." Sonic replied flatly.

"Sonic, did you even hear me? Eggman's attacking Station Square." Tails repeated with a hint of confusion.

"Yeah I heard you, and I told you I'm not interested. What do I care if he's attacking; it's not my job to stop him so why should I care."

"But-" Tails was cut off by the sound of Sonic hanging up and stared as his communicator in shock. _'Did that just happen?'_

The kitsune brushed his bangs back as he pondered over the call. "Something's up, it has to be..." He thought out loud as he paced around the workshop. "Sonic would never say something like that unless..." A sudden thought hit him and he ran over to a shelf in the corner of the workshop. "Unless someone hit him with the Flipswitch..." He said as he looked at the empty spot on the shelf

"Amy..." He breathed as he dialled in her number. A couple of rings later the pink hedgehog picked up.

"Hello?" She answered croakily.

"Amy, are you crying?" Tails asked, wondering why she sounded so weird.

"No... I just... I need to tell you something. I did something awful..." She sobbed squeakily.

"I know you took the ray and hit Sonic." Tails stated bluntly, wanting to get to the point quickly.

"You do? Well can you turn him back because he..." The rest of her sentence was shrouded by her blubbing as she broke down on the other end of the line.

"Amy, don't cry." The kitsune soothed,

"But it's all my fault..." She bawled.

"It doesn't matter. But I need your help to get the old Sonic back." He stated simply, climbing into the X Tornado.

"You can fix him! What do you need me to do?" She asked, her tone increasing in pitch.

"Eggman's attacking Station Square and I need you bring Sonic there. I've tried calling him but he says he doesn't care."

"But what if he doesn't listen to me? He doesn't want to be anyway near me anyway..."

"Use your hammer or something. Just make sure you get him and there and quickly!" Tails stated as the plane engine began to rev.

"I'll try but don't you need the gun to fix him?"

"No, the gun doesn't have a reverse switch. Only one person knows how to reverse the effects of the gun." Tails replied nervously.

"Really? That's great, who is it?" Amy asked optimistically, not expecting the answer she received.

"Eggman..."

...xxx...

Well there it is, part two should be up soon so look out for it. This idea has been floating around my head for the past ten months but I guess I just never had the time or motivation to work on it.

I apologise if it seemed a little rushed. I promised it would be up today, but being the procrastinator I am I kept putting it off. I'm sorry...

Thank you again for reading and lemme know how I did. Until next time, chao ;)


End file.
